InterfaceHelp
Chat Channels You all probably know that there are two main chat channels: general and trade. They can be joined and left by typing /join or /leave (followed by the channel name). Full screen By default, the game is in full screen, which in some occasions, can be a drag, if you want to look at a web site that describes quests or a city while playing. On a PC: * The easy solution to fix that is to open the console (type `) then type gxwindow 1. The game will then prompt you to type gxrestart. To revert to full screen, type gxwindow 0. On a Mac: * Much easier than a PC, just press the Apple key and M at the same time to toggle between a fullscreen and a window. The apple key is sometimes called the clover-leaf key. Macros The game provides the opportunity to develop macros. Macros can be used to either say something when you need help, are out of mana, or anything else you can think of, or to cast spells. To start a macro, you just need to type /macro. This will open a box that will ask you to enter the macro name (limit it to a few characters), enter the macro command, and pick an icon for that macro that you can put in your tool (spell) bar. Note that you can pick any icon you want for that. To say something that you want people to hear, you just have to select one of the voice commands (found in the help menu) and type /v followed by that voice command. To say something that you want people to read, just type the sentence in the macro box. To cast a spell, type /cast followed by the spell name and its rank. For example /cast sleep (rank 2). If your spell is at level 1, you don't need to specify the rank. Mages find this command very useful, especially when they want to put a mob to sleep and tell the party what they are doing while casting. As sleep is not instantaneous, this gives your party members time to stop their attack before you cast the sleep spell, hence avoiding to break it and hear you curse them. For example, a spell + warning macro could be /cast sleep (rank 2) >>>Sleeping %t<<< The above sentence is whatever you want to put in it. However, the %t will automatically indicate the mob name and be seen by your partners as >>>Sleeping Murloc<<<. This will be displayed as soon as you start to cast the spell (launch the macro). Once your macro is ready, just drag its new icon in your spell bar and you are ready to use it. Screenshots You probably all know that you can take screenshots by hitting the "PrintScreen" key. Did you know that you can remove the user's interface (chat logs, spell bars, compass, etc...) from the screen by typing ALT+Z. You can then put the interface back by typing ALT+Z again. On a Mac: * Use Apple+Shift+3 to take a screenshot that will show up on your desktop named Picture # (where # starts with 1 and increments for each shot you take). ALT+Z or option+Z also hides the UI as on a PC if you haven't changed your default key bindings. Targeting Party Members You all know that to select anything in the game, you just need to left-click on it. Well, if you are a caster (especially a Priest) and want to quickly cast a healing spell on a party member, this can be difficult, especially if that member keeps moving. To select a member faster, you should know that each party member is assigned a Function key. You are always F1, and others (in the order they icons appear on the top left of your screen) are F2 to F5. You got it, to cast a spell on one of these players, just hit the appropriate Function key. Note: This is also useful to see what kind of buffs or spells are afflicting that player. E-Mail: mailto:CoolantKing@hotmail.com (CoolantKing) Mac key shortcuts added by Fandyllic. Category:Gameplay